


Unashamed Desire

by Batsutousai



Series: FMA Ship Week Fics [29]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, RoyEd Week 2019, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: My unashamed desireIs an open fireUnashamed desire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of @royedweek2019! Today’s prompt was Missy Higgins’ Unashamed Desire.  
I almost saved that pocket change image in thoughts of using it for something 520 related next year, but that’s a long time away, and I needed something with a lighter background to balance the roses, and that was the only thing I’d found that I liked, so... Take it in the spirit, as you please. XD
> 
> [Song can be found here at Youtube.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEmpgM5mxmQ) Lyrics are in the video description, but they’re kinda...not great for accessibility, so [here’s the AZ Lyrics link](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/missyhiggins/unashameddesire.html).

> _Empty all my pockets and take what you like_   
_Empty all my pockets if you like_   
_I've got nothing to hide _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the course of my search, I kept coming across some rather nsfw images, so have a nsfw moodboard, as well. (It’s really just suggestively-naked men staring at/touching each other, so not _that_ nsfw, but tumblr wouldn't let me post it, so... *eye roll*)

> _We get one sweet moment in the arms of youth_   
_I don't wanna waste time holding down the truth_   
_I've got everything to win and only pain to lose_   
_This is my_   
_Unashamed desire_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda annoyed that top one they’re both brunets, but there’s such a _great_ look passing between them, I couldn’t _not_ use it.


End file.
